


morning coffee and miso soup

by kintou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stand, Oneshot, because they fall in love, but not actually, not nsfw but they will talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: When Naruto wakes up next to a naked Sasuke he can't believe he made such a big fucking mistake. He realizes though, over some morning coffee and miso soup, that this might have been the best mistake he's ever made.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 170





	morning coffee and miso soup

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is just a soft morning after fic.

There are a lot of things I expect to hear when waking up. An alarm clock is on top of that list. There’s also birds, screaming children, heavy knocking on my door, and maybe even a ‘good morning’ sometimes. What I hadn’t expected though, was the low ‘Fuck.’ that came from the other side of the bed. My eyes snapped open quickly, I shifted so that I was laying on my side and there- there he was. 

Just fucking laying there. 

‘Fuck,’ I repeated. That was the only right thing to say right now, kind of. I didn’t think I’d ever say that he was right, but he was right; fuck. Fuck. 

He was looking at the ceiling of his room (it must have been his, because it sure wasn’t mine); looking lost in thoughts. Maybe he just didn’t want to look at me. Whatever it was, it didn’t stop him from looking absolutely gorgeous. And by gorgeous I mean, completely fucked over. His neck was red. There was one big hickey near his collarbone and one smaller one of the curve of his jaw. 

Something inside of me, something that yesterday had left there, wanted to lick that spot again. Just to check- to make sure- that I was the one who had made those marks. When he turned to me though, there was not much left of that thought. Just more of that ‘fuck, fuck, fuck.’ He stared at me for a second. I wondered if I looked like he did; like someone had marked me. Like the person who did actually cared about me, wanted to make me his. 

He didn’t say anything. He just stared. The white sheets made his dark features, his eyes and his hair, stand out even more. I could feel myself getting lost in them and tried to stop myself from doing so. 

This wasn’t a situation we were supposed to be in. Neither of us had properly thought about what it would mean and neither of us had wanted it to get this far. 

His silence made me nervous. 

‘Uhm.. good morning,’ I mumbled. 

‘Hm,’ he turned, looked at the ceiling again. ‘I was pretty sure that you were this stupid.’ Of course this fucking asshole was ready to fight right away. A good fuck wouldn’t change- ‘But I guess I’m the same.’ 

I didn’t know what to tell him. That we weren’t stupid? We were. Or we had been, at least. ‘I’m sorry,’ I said, instead, even though I didn’t know exactly what I was sorry about. 

He turned even further, so that his back was now lying towards me. This made my heart sink; he wanted nothing to do with me. Not that I thought that now- of all times- this was the time to talk, but I just thought- ‘I’m going to close my eyes for a few minutes more.’ I stared at his back, pale and nicely built. His scapula was kind of.. sexy. ‘You can lay against me, if you want. You’re probably a cuddler.’ 

‘Never knew you were, asshole.’ I knew he wasn’t. 

He didn’t reply to my weak insult. He couldn’t have fallen asleep, but the way he chose to ignore me somehow made me feel calm. I didn’t want to insult him either; it was better not to bite back. 

So I shuffled in his bed, put my chest against his back, my dick against my ass, my feet in between his. Then at last I placed my lips against his hair. He didn’t tell me to back off, or to grab him harder. He let me drift away against him. 

I thought about yesterday night. A drink to celebrate two completely different companies working together. Right. Of course Sasuke’s brother was quick to leave after a few drinks, and of course Jiraiya had been drunk in no fucking time, absolutely not caring about what a ‘business drink’ meant. The other team mates had been tipsy. Karin and Suigetsu, from Sasuke’s team were quick to get shitfaced, and Sakura and Shikamaru hadn’t exactly kept their usual posture either. 

But Sasuke and I were certainly the worst. From the second we walked into the bar we had been staring at each other, ready to bite each other’s head off. After all those high school years of fighting, this was the fucking context we’d meet in again? Hell no. 

Sakura, of course, had notice right away. She told me _he’s not worth it,_ to c _alm down_ and later to _go a bit slower_ when I was drinking my fifth beer in absolute no time, but Sasuke was drinking his fancy drinks just as fast and I- 

I am stupid as hell. 

Sasuke had asked me ‘Can’t you stop making my life so fucking hard?’ when we went out for a smoke. I had tried to fight him against a wall because of it and he’d looked- like he liked that. He had shivered when my fingers touched his neck. His eyes sparked but he hadn’t actually tried to fight me back. So I just... I kissed him?

He hadn’t complained. 

In my drunken state that had somehow seemed like a good thing. Fucking each other had seemed like some kind of solution to us running into each other everywhere and always fighting. Getting on edge, upset, as soon as we knew the other was near. 

And now he was laying against me, let me pull him in a little closer. I could feel my dick harden at the smell of him. My body even surprised me. I didn’t have it in me to pull back though. I slowly moved my hips forward, an intense shiver going through my body. I rubbed the tip of my dick against him, snuggled my nose into his dark locks. It was hard to hold back the soft moans that were building inside of me. 

But I couldn't wake Sasuke. 

I didn't want him to wake up to me rubbing agai- ‘You done?’ Sasuke asked then, suddenly, scaring the absolute hell out of me. I pulled back quickly, just so that my dick wasn’t touching him anymore. ‘Get up. I’ll make some coffee.’ 

He sat up, completely naked, and looked around the room. I couldn't help but notice how nicely built he was. Thin but strong at the same time. He looked tired. His hair was such a fucking mess.

I had never seen him look so beautiful. 

He stood up. His dick hard, just like mine. ‘You’re hard yourself.’ 

‘Doesn’t mean I’ll just fuck anything near me. You want coffee or what?’ 

‘Maybe you can try to lie again when you don’t have my hickeys all over your neck. Nice try though. Coffee sounds good.’ 

Instead of fighting me, Sasuke just smirked and rolled his eyes. He knew what he looked like. Like a goddamn greek god. He opened his closet and and pulled out a big dark blue sweater, threw it at me. I was honestly surprised that he’d let me wear anything that was his, but here he was. He himself pulled on a black sweater, a black pair of underpants, and some thick white socks. He looked nice like that, though a soft voice inside of my mind wondered what he would look like if he was wearing my clothes, instead on the other way around. 

‘Thanks..’ 

‘Hm.’ 

I followed him into the living room and kitchen. The entire place was open and light. He had big, industrial windows. His apartment was so high that no one could possibly look inside. He put on some slow sad jazz, the album picture showing on the television, and then walked towards the kitchen. 

His kitchen had a bar with black stools. Then, much to my surprise, he took out a classic coffee filter. ‘Black?’ he asked, putting on the water boiler. His hair fell in front of his eyes. His hickeys appeared to my sight again. Pride welling up inside of me. 

‘You’re beautiful.’ I said, and then: ‘-fuck- I mean- eh.’ But Sasuke was blushing. I don’t know what he was doing that for but it was- fuck that was quite the look. ‘I mean, that might be what I mean.’ 

‘Thanks,’ he just mumbled, so soft that it was barely hearable. 

I sat down at the bar. Sasuke was measuring his coffee, then pouring the boiling water on top of it. He seemed to know what he was doing. I wondered if he always drank his coffee like this. If I was getting a glance of his everyday life. ‘So- do you often have guys over, like this?’ 

Sasuke stared at me, completely unamused. ‘Do you want to know if I have one night stands often?’ 

‘No! I mean- yeah, I guess.’ 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, checked the amount of coffee by pulling the filter up for a second. ‘Do you fuck a lot of people just for the heck of it, Naruto?’ 

‘I asked first.’ 

‘It’s a weird question.’ 

‘I’m just curious. So what. No. I don’t have a lot of one night stands. Almost never. Who cares?’ 

‘You apparently.’ Sasuke pushed the cup of coffee my way, smirked at me while he did so. That smirk made my belly turn around. ‘I don’t have one night stands. I guess you just have a way of making me do stuff I usually wouldn’t.’ 

Maybe I had been a little special? Just maybe. ‘Ha- remember when you said you wouldn’t just fight over nothing, back in high school?’ 

Sasuke smiled at me. ‘Yeah.’ 

I put my hands around my cup. ‘I’m glad. Though. Do you have sugar?’ 

Sasuke threw a few sugar cubes my way, then came to sit beside me at the bar. ‘You’re disgusting,’ he said. I shudder went through me. Guess all those fantasies about us getting better. Me being able to hold him for a bit longer thrown out of the window. I’d just roll with it until he kicked me out. It was a mirakel he hadn't already ‘Why? If I recall you licked me all o-’ 

‘The sugar, moron.’ He nodded at me putting two sugarcubes into my coffee, stirring like my life depended on it. I looked into my coffee, the sugar slowly disappearing in it. 

‘Sasuke?’ He didn’t answer me, though I knew that that was the best ‘yes’ I’d get. ‘I’m sorry that you-’ I breathed in deeply, ‘I’m sorry if I made you do something you didn’t want to do. You were drunk- I just- I don’t know- I shouldn’t have-’ 

‘What?’ he deadpanned. He sounded pissed off. 

‘I feel like I maybe- maybe I took advantage of you.’ 

Sasuke glared at me. He shoved his coffee away from him. ‘Last time I checked I was perfectly capable of making my own choices.’ 

I sipped my coffee. Nodded and mumbled a nervous ‘Of course’ into my cup. 

‘So what the fuck are you on about? You didn’t plan this right? We’re both at fault.’ 

I put my coffee down on the table as well. His deep eyes had something fierce, and something completely pissed off. ‘No. I didn’t fucking plan this, but I enjoyed it. That’s more than I can say about y-’ 

‘I’m sorry, what? I’m pretty sure that you were there when we had sex. What part of it made you think that I was not into it?’ He pushed his chair back, picked up his cup and drank all of his coffee at once. ‘You’re such a fucking idiot. What part made you think I didn’t like it, hm? Was it the ‘don’t stop’? Or was it the ‘you feel so good?’ Fuck off Naruto, I really can’t stand you sometimes.’ 

I only stared at him. He sighed loudly and walked towards his room. For a while, I only wondered what the hell had just happened. If he had really just said that he enjoyed our night together. I looked between him and his empty cup of coffee- and eventually decided to follow him as quickly as I still could. ‘Sasuke!’ 

‘What?’ 

I grabbed his wrist, he turned towards me. Lucky. I pushed him against the nearest wall. He breathed in sharply. His eyes suddenly got deeper, sharper. ‘I’m glad you didn’t hate it. Do you- I- eh-’ 

‘Talk or let g-’ I couldn’t talk. I couldn’t form the words to ask him all I wanted to know. So instead I pushed my lips against his. He moved with me right away. He took my hair into his left hand and pulled it softly. He moaned complaints against my lips but caressed my jaw softly. His fingertips burned into my skin. Our noses bumped against each other. That was fine. 

Once I pulled back I nuzzled my nose against his neck, at the exact same spot where I had left that big hickey. ‘Let me make you breakfast.’ I whispered. I had no idea what he likes for breakfast, but I sure as hell wanted to treat him right after a kiss like that. 

He stared at me, for a few seconds. ‘Why do I feel like you use that line a lot?’ 

I grinned, moved my nose up to his temple. Kissed his jaw. ‘I don’t. Will you let me?’ 

‘I have egg, miso and rice.’ 

‘Awesome! I usually eat bread in the morning but I’ll-’ 

Sasuke pushed me off him, then walked towards the kitchen again.

‘No way I’m letting you near my kitchen.’ A lie; he let me near his kitchen. Eventually.  
  
He got out egg and miso and turned to the stove, a serious look on his face. He cracked an egg, let the white substance fall into the bowl slowly. Then he got out chopsticks and some salt, mixed the eggs until everything was yellow. 

I watched his every move. His controlled, beautiful moves. 

The hairs on his arm was standing up slightly, as if he was cold. I took that as a sign to go to the other side of the cooking island. He only glanced up, but didn’t say anything about it. So I walked up to him, then I slowly put my arms around him. ‘You looked cold,’ I said. 

‘I wasn’t.’ 

‘Oh-’

‘But this is okay.’ He pulled my arm a little closer to his body, around his hips. He skillfully poured his eggs into a pan. I could tell that he was focusing on breakfast for the show and nothing more. He didn’t want to look at me. But I could feel him leaning into me. He was slowly getting used to me.

He poured the miso into two bowls, put some rice next to it and pushed it to the other side of the kitchen island. 

‘Can I make some more coffee?’ 

He looked up at me, nodded slowly. ‘Thanks.’ He let go of my hand. It was as if he didn’t want to. The whole thing was somehow so awkward- but at the same time it was so soft. Making breakfast with Sasuke Uchiha. Making Sasuke Uchiha smile. Snuggling and cuddling with Sasuke Uchiha. Fucking Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke fucking Uchiha. It was like I was in another universe. All Sasuke had ever wanted to do to me was punching me square in the face, but here he was; making me breakfast. 

Thank you, drunk me. 

‘Two teaspoons?’ 

Sasuke nodded, handed me the still warm water boiler. Since he had finished the eggs, he came to stand next to me. He put one hand on my back, in a way that felt effortless. ‘I can take it from here,’ he said. 

I poured water on the coffee, watched it sink slightly. ‘It’s mainly waiting from here. Keep me company.’ 

‘Hm.’ 

I turned around slightly, so that I was in his arms properly. Sasuke watched my hand on his hip. ‘Neh, Sasuke..’ He nodded. ‘Have you ever thought about sleeping with me before yesterday?’ I doubted it. We had been so fucking drunk. I could barely believe he had not kicked me out of his damn apartment right away; throwing my clothes out right after me. 

‘What about you?’ he asked. 

‘You can’t keep on making me answer first.’ 

Sasuke nodded, took the boiler and poured more water into the filter. He didn’t look at me when he spoke up. ‘Yes.. I have.’ I could see how nervous he was about that fact. I put my arms around his hips, my chest laying on his back. He stopped moving. His entire body was tense. ‘What about you?’ 

I drew circles on his belly, pushed his shirt up in the progress. How had this turned into something I didn’t want to fuck up? How had this become something that wasn’t fucked up yet? ‘I haven’t, actually. When I kissed you yesterday.. ehm.. that was a drunk man’s choice.’ 

Sasuke breathed in sharply, then stepped away from me. My arms suddenly felt so empty. ‘I see.’ 

‘Sasuke-’ 

‘Is the coffee done yet?’ 

‘I- yeah it is.’ He nodded and started walking away again. ‘Sasuke stop.’ 

He took the egg and pushed it towards the other side of the counter. Completely unimportant; he was just trying not to look at me, the asshole. 

‘Sasuke, stop for a second.’ I walked towards him, stood so close to him that he was trapped between me and the counter. ‘Do you- do you like me?’ 

Sasuke looked down. He didn’t answer me. 

‘Sasuke?’ 

‘I’m not going to have this conversation with you. Let’s just eat breakfast and then you can leave.’ 

‘I don’t want to go.’ 

‘Well this is my place. You’re not staying.’ 

‘Do you like me?’

He now looked up, a glare to meet my eyes. His glare was different though. There was something new in those eyes. Something soft, and something very sad. It broke my fucking heart. 

I took that look as a yes. 

It was clear enough for me. 

‘Okay..’ I whispered. Trying to progress all of it. Sasuke mainly looked confused now. ‘Will you give me a chance?’ 

Sasuke pushed my shoulder, walked past me. ‘Breakfast is getting cold.’

‘If you’re not going to give me an answer I’ll take it as a yes.’ 

‘Do whatever.’ 

That- fuck- that made me grin. It wasn’t even that sweet but- it felt so fucking good coming from him. ‘So we’re going to try this?’ 

He sat down on his bar stool. I followed, sat down next to him, put my hand on his tight. For the first time he looked at me. His eyes were now soft. They were still insecure, but some of that sadness had faded. 

I was left with no air in my lungs. He did things to me that I couldn’t possibly explain. 

He said: ‘Let me try that coffee you made me first.’

‘So, you liking me depends on how well I can make coffee?’ 

Sasuke brought the cup to his lips and smiled softly. ‘Hm..’ 

That sight made my stomach tumble. He had the most amazing smile I had ever seen. ‘Honey, you’re in for a shitty ride then. I haven’t made coffee this way in my life.’ 

His eyes shot open. ‘What? Why did you offer then? And don’t call me honey again.’ 

‘I just wanted to impress you, baby.’ 

He pulled a disgusted face at the pet name, then took one sip of his coffee. He seemed to think for a second, then said. ‘It’s not that bad.’ 

‘Oh, then I’ll keep on calling you baby.’ 

‘I was talking about the coffee. Never call me baby again.’ 

I laughed, then sipped my own coffee. It really wasn’t all that bad. 

We could try this thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! Comments are sweet.


End file.
